Known motor vehicle seats are described in DE 1 962 838 1 A1. Known vehicle seats with adjustable seat depth are known from DE 698 27 303 T2 in which a front seat part is adjusted relative to a rear seat part by means of an electric motor. In a vehicle seat described in DE 199 13 503 A1, the seat part also includes a front portion and a rear portion, wherein the front and rear portions can be spaced a different distance apart by means of a device for adjusting the seat depth. A similar vehicle seat is also shown in DE 199 55 296 C1.
In known vehicle seats, the cushion shell forms the front edge of the seat frame when viewed in the x direction (i.e., from the perspective of a user facing the seat). In other words, the cushion shell defines the front edge of the seat. In addition to seat depth adjustment, it is also desirable to provide height adjustment of the front edge of the seat (i.e., reclining adjustment).
A known problem with vehicle seats providing seat depth adjustment is that the seat padding body (or padding) must follow the adjustment. Stated differently, the padding must conform to the change in length of the seat to avoid stretching and bunching. It is desirable that the padding substantially retain its quality independent of the seat depth adjustment. Still further, it is desirable to minimize the number of pleats and gaps in the padding, regardless of whether the pleats and gaps are covered or uncovered.